Être son imprégnée ? Avec plaisir !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Et si Paul s'était imprégné de Bella quand elle l'a frappé ?


Être son imprégnée ? Avec plaisir !

Il y a six mois, quand Bella est venue pour voir Jacob, elle a apprit qu'il avait rejoint le camp de Sam. Enervée, elle a frappé Paul au visage qui s'est transformée en loup. Seulement, une fois en loup, il a eu le malheur de la regardé dans les yeux et il s'était imprégnée d'elle. Depuis ce jour, il l'évitait au maximum mais il semblerait que Bella est élu domicile à la Push.

En effet, la meute ayant été mit au courant pour l'imprégnation de Paul, Sam prenait un malin plaisir à inviter Bella au même moment que Paul.

Ce dernier repoussait le moment où il dirait à Bella pour l'imprégnation et passait le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Il croyait, en était même sûr, que le joue où elle sera au courant qu'il est imprégnée d'elle, Bella ne voudrait plus le voir.

« - _**Encore en train de penser à TA Bella, le charria la voix de Jared dans sa tête.**_ »

Ils revenaient de leur patrouille sous forme de loup autour de la maison de Bella, car ils avaient sentis l'odeur d'Edward pas loin de la frontière, et revenaient à la Push. Le loup gris, ayant peur que la sangsue conquît à nouveau sa Bella, avait demandé la permission de patrouiller tout les jours. Permission que Sam lui a accordait immédiatement.

« _**\- Arrête d'être dans ma tête, grogna Paul de mécontentement.**_

 _ **\- Tu comptes lui dire quand ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.**_

 _ **\- Quand j'aurai exterminé l'autre sangsue, répondit Paul.**_ »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jared, qu'il reprit forme humaine. Il enfila son short en jean puis rentra dans la maison d'Emily et Sam, où le reste de la meute ainsi que les imprégnées se trouvaient.

Il embrassa Bella sur la joue et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il se servit une bonne assiette de pâte à la carbonnara et mangea, sous l'œil rieur de sa belle.

« - Au fait, vous comptez me le dire quand qu'Edward était revenue ? _Demanda Bella naturellement._

\- Comment tu le sais ? _Lui demanda Jared à son tour alors que Paul faillit s'étouffer._

\- Il est venu hier soir quand je sortais de la douche, leur apprit-elle en frottant le dos de va mieux ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude._

\- Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers. Il t'a attaqué ou dis quelque chose ? _La questionna-t-il._

\- Il m'a plaqué au mur, sa tête dans mon cou, et il m'a dit que je lui appartenais et qu'il allait me reprendre. Heureusement que mon père est arrivé au bon moment sinon il m'aurait vidé de mon sang, _répondit-elle._ Mais je ne prends pas ses paroles au sérieux car je ne retournai pas avec lui, _ajouta-t-elle._ Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes d'enterrement ?

\- En venant chez toi hier soir, Edward a rompu le traité. Il y a une clause qui dit qu'aucune sangsue ne doit s'approcher de l'imprégnée d'un loup, _lui expliqua Sam._

\- Mais … _commença-t-elle._ »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensa d'abord à Jacob mais c'était impossible vu qu'il s'était imprégné de Leah. Pour Embry c'est Angela pour Jared c'est Kim pour Quil c'est Claire et pour Sam c'est Emily. Seth était trop jeune pour s'imprégner alors il ne restait plus que Paul.

Ce dernier regardait sa belle avec inquiétude, ayant peur qu'elle le rejette. Quand il vit le regard neutre qu'elle lui lança, il sut qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu mais éloigna sa chaise de celle de Bella pour plus de sécurité.

« - Combien de temps ? _Demanda-t-elle beaucoup trop calmement._ »

Paul ne répondit pas, craignant de l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, même si elle ne montrait pas.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu imprégné de moi Paul ? _Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte._

\- Depuis six mois, _finit-il par répondre._ Depuis le jour où tu m'as frappé.

\- Et pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ? Je suis la première concernée mais la dernière à le savoir, _lui fit-elle remarquer._

\- Parce que tu me repousses. On peut en parler chez toi ? _Lui proposa-t-il._ »

Elle acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Bella dit au revoir à tous le monde pendant que Paul alla se changer puis elle alla l'alla l'attendre dans sa voiture. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean, un t-shirt blanc et de sa veste en cuir. Il s'installa derrière le volant et conduit en direction de la maison des Swan.

Une fois arrivée, ils descendirent de la camionnette et alors que Bella allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Paul l'arrêta. Il se mit à renifler l'air puis grogna en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Edward.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Cullen ? _S'énerva Paul en se retournant, imité par Bella._

\- Récupérer Bella, _répondit le vampire calmement._

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas revenir avec toi Edward, _rétorqua Bella avec froideur._ Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller car en venant ici, tu romps le traité établi, _ajouta-t-elle._

\- Tant que je ne te mors pas, le traité n'est pas rompu, _argumenta-t-il, les_ _sourcils froncés._

\- Si car Bella est mon imprégnée et qu'en référant à la clause du traité, aucun vampire ne doit s'approché d'une imprégnée sous peine de mort, _lui apprit Paul en souriant fièrement._

\- Alors repart d'où tu viens Edward et oublie-moi, _ajouta Bella._ Moi c'est déjà fait. »

Sans d'autres mots, Bella attrapa la main de Paul et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant un Edward anéanti derrière eux.

« - Tu as faim ? _Demanda Bella à Paul en allant dans la cuisine._

\- J'i mangé avant qu'on parte, _lui fit-il remarquer._

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette donc je préférai demander, _rétorqua-t-elle._ On peut parler maintenant ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que j'aurai du te le dire depuis le début mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Alors je … »

Il fut coupé par les douces lèvres de Bella sur les siennes. Bien qu'il fût surpris, il répondit au baiser avec empressement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla au maximum contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, mais gardant leur corps collé l'un à l'autre.

« - Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il simplement._

\- Je le savais depuis le deux mois que tu t'es imprégné de moi. J'attendais juste que tu me le dises, _lui confia-t-elle en souriant et lui caressant la joue._

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas ? _S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement._

\- Non et je suis même heureuse d'être ton imprégnée, le rassura-t-elle. Au moins, on pourra faire plein de bêtise, _sous-entendit-elle avec un sourire taquin._ »

Paul sourit à son tour et il la souleva par la taille. Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Paul puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Bella, éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte d'entrée à clé au passage.

« - Je t'aime, lui _dit-il alors qu'ils s'allongèrent sur le lit._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _sourit-elle._ »

Et pour sceller leur promesse silencieuse, ils s'embrassèrent, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

 **FIN !**


End file.
